


Que le meilleur gagne !

by Voidonce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gift Fic, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: « Stiles et Lydia ont tous les deux un gros crush pour Peter… que la guerre commence ! » prompt d'Orange_Sanguine.





	Que le meilleur gagne !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J_Sirelue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Sirelue/gifts).



> Juste une histoire que je reposte...

En ce mois de juillet, l’air était si chaud que les habitants de Beacon Hills avaient la sensation de se déshydrater à vue d’œil. Dans le loft d’un certain Derek Hale, même les loups-garous étaient sur le point de se cotiser pour acheter une climatisation à leur Alpha. Non, parce que vraiment, déjà que les réunions de meute constituaient une épreuve en soit, alors les faire alors qu’il faisait au moins quarante degrés s’apparentait à une pure torture.

… enfin, peut-être pas pour Isaac qui continuait à porter son habituelle écharpe, son visage ne trahissant aucune gêne malgré la chaleur étouffante de la pièce.

Scott était sur le point de s’endormir. Du moins, seules les personnes qui le connaissaient suffisamment (Stiles, par exemple) savaient qu’il n’entendait pas un traître mot de l’Alpha et qu’il se trouvait sur le point de s’écrouler pour roupiller à même le sol. Après tout, même le sol promettait d’être plus frais que sa chaise de fortune. La plupart des autres membres de la meute écoutaient ce que disait Derek quant aux nouveaux meurtres qui sévissaient dans leur charmante petite ville mais nul ne semblait réellement s’y intéresser. Et pourtant, ce n’était pas rien ! Tout portait à croire qu’un zombie foutait la pagaille à Beacon Hills. En tout cas, ils avaient une preuve incontestable de la présence d’un – ou de plusieurs – zombie, à savoir que les personnes qui se faisaient mordre éprouvaient soudain une envie de se nourrir de chair humaine. Et ne parlons même pas de leur peau qui devenait verdâtre.

Stiles avait totalement cessé de s’intéresser au monologue plus que forcé de Derek. En effet, son attention avait été attirée par quelque chose, ou plutôt par une personne beaucoup plus intéressante, à savoir Peter Hale. Ancien Alpha sanguinaire de Beacon Hills. Oncle de Derek Hale, l’actuel Alpha.

Bref. Vous l’aurez compris : Stiles s’intéressait de près (ou de loin dans le cas présent… après tout, le lycanthrope se situait à l’autre bout de la pièce) à Peter.

Quelque part, ce n’était pas vraiment un scoop. Depuis ses innombrables crimes, les membres de la meute surveillaient étroitement Peter. Seulement, Stiles ne le regardait pas avec haine. Non, il le fixait avec des yeux brillants d’envie. Mais personne ne le remarqua – pas même Peter qui semblait occupé avec son téléphone portable – puisque tous s’évertuaient à faire semblant d’écouter leur Alpha tout en rassemblant leur monnaie dans le but d’acheter une climatisation dès la fin de leur réunion. Kira adressa d’ailleurs un geste à Stiles pour lui quémander quelques pièces mais elle fut totalement ignorée par le jeune homme comme elle le fut par Lydia Martin.

Le fils du shérif cligna des yeux. Il sembla soudain prendre conscience d’une chose. Certes, il avait ignoré la Japonaise mais il l’avait remarquée du coin de l’œil. Il avait compris ce qu’elle lui avait demandé et il n’avait pas raté la manière dont Lydia avait royalement ignoré la petite amie de Scott McCall. Il vit également Allison ouvrir de grands yeux alors qu’elle tentait de faire passer un message – soit «  _Bordel, donne de l’argent à Kira afin qu’on achète une fichue clim’ à Derek !_  » - mais elle se prit également un vent magistral de la part de son amie.

Tout comme Stiles l’avait fait, Lydia les avait ignorées. Pourquoi ? Parce que Lydia regardait Peter.

Le fils Stilinski ouvrit de grands yeux.

Bon sang. Il dirait deux mots à la rousse, et ce dès qu’ils seraient enfin sortis de cet enfer !

* * *

 

Au final, la réunion se termina plutôt rapidement. Derek avait congédié tous les membres de la meute, arguant qu’il avait besoin de faire des recherches (Stiles se demandait encore comment l’Alpha s’y prenait sans ordinateur… et par pitié, n’évoquez pas ces livres désuets qui traînaient dans son loft. Ils tombaient en morceaux).

Les loups, accompagnés de la chasseuse et de la Kitsune décidèrent de se rendre au magasin le plus proche pour acheter le fameux « cadeau » pour Derek. Voyant que Lydia partait de son côté, suivant un Peter qui rejoignait sa voiture, Stiles s’empressa de lui emboîter le pas.

— Lydia !

La jeune femme se tourna et envoya un regard glacial au garçon. Quelque part, Stiles éprouva un plaisir malsain à l’avoir empêchée de suivre l’oncle de Derek. Et le must, c’était qu’elle _savait_ qu’il s’en frottait les mains… pas littéralement, bien sûr. Quoique… Stiles se fit violence pour détacher ses mains l’une de l’autre et, pour le bien de celles-ci, il croisa les bras. Un sourire narquois – bien qu’énervé – prit place sur le visage de la jolie rousse. Ses ses zygomatiques s’étirèrent et elle imita sa posture.

— Il faut qu’on parle, déclara le fils Stilinski, ignorant autant que possible les loups-garous qui pouvaient entendre leur conversation.

— Je le crois aussi.

Le regard vert de Lydia scrutait Stiles comme s’il n’était qu’une vulgaire merde collée sous ses _Louboutin_.

Ce n’était vraiment pas reluisant.

— Ailleurs, dit le jeune homme en relevant le visage.

Il allait se forcer à lui faire son plus beau sourire ironique lorsqu’il reçut un coup dans le dos qui le fit bondir.

— Bah alors Stiles ! Tu te bouges ou pas ?

Il se tourna et jeta un regard mauvais à Ethan – oui, il savait que ce n’était pas Aiden mais bel et bien Ethan – avant de répondre sèchement :

— De quoi tu me parles ?

— Faut qu’on aille acheter la clim’ de Derek ! On y va !

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

— Nan, c’est pas ce que j’ai prévu de faire. Je dois parler avec Lydia. C’est important ET urgent. N’est-ce pas, Lydia ?

Cette dernière hocha la tête avant d’examiner ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

— Donc voilà, ajouta le fils du shérif en se tournant vers le lycanthrope. Vous, vous partez chercher votre clim’…

— Celle de Derek.

— Qu’importe ! C’est vous qui allez l’acheter, répondit-il, ignorant le soupir irrité du loup. Et moi ainsi que cette charmante Lydia allons discuter d’une chose de la plus haute importance. _Capito_  ?

Ethan cligna des yeux, la phrase de Stiles faisant lentement son acheminement à travers les différents neurones que pouvait contenir sa boîte crânienne. L’hyperactif ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et il se détourna, attrapa le bras de la rousse à la volée et la tira pendant une bonne minute, laissant leurs amis abasourdis.

— Côté discrétion, on repassera…, soupira Lydia en se libérant de la prise de son ami.

Amis… ils n’étaient même plus certains de l’être, après ce que Stiles avait découvert.

— T’en pinces pour Peter ! accusa celui-ci une fois sûr qu’aucun loup ne pouvait les entendre.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sembla qu’il avait enfin réussi à fermer le clapet de la Banshee. Lydia ouvrait et refermait la bouche à intervalles réguliers. Stiles aurait pu en rire – voire même s’en féliciter – mais il s’en sentait incapable. Le crime était trop grave. Lydia en _pinçait_ pour Peter. Elle n’avait pas le droit. Elle n’avait pas le droit !

Lydia referma la bouche. Elle releva le menton et lui jeta une œillade dédaigneuse.

— Et alors ? s’enquit-elle froidement en enroulant l’une de ses mèches rousses autour de son doigt.

— _Et alors ?_ l’imita Stiles d’une voix suraiguë. Il t’a attaquée !

— Faut croire que ça rapproche.

L’hyperactif inspira profondément.

— Dis pas de bêtise.

— Mais je ne dis pas de bêtise. C’est la pure vérité.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et regarda son amour de jeunesse comme s’il lui était poussé une seconde tête.

— Comment cette attaque aurait-elle pu vous… rapprocher ?

— C’est pourtant très simple, répondit Lydia en soupirant d’un air exagérément dramatique. Bien qu’il m’ait attaquée, il a fait de moi la femme que je suis aujourd’hui. De plus, il y a comme une sorte de lien entre nous !

Elle lui adressa un clin d’œil suggestif avant de se baisser pour murmurer :

— Il m’a mordue.

— Il me semble que t’as beaucoup souffert pour devenir _la femme que t’es aujourd’hui_. Il me semblait même que tu lui en voulais _énormément_.

Lydia fit mine de vouloir parler mais Stiles lui colla directement la paume de sa main contre ses lèvres.

— Non non non ! J’ai pas fini ! Laisse-moi parler, bon sang ! Donc, il t’a mordue. OK. T’es devenue une Banshee. OK. Mais bordel, pourquoi est-ce que tu penses avoir un quelconque lien avec lui ? Parce que si t’es liée à lui, je tiens à te dire que Scott l’est tout autant !

Lydia afficha une mine profondément dégoûtée. Elle serra les dents et s’apprêta à lancer une pique au fils du shérif lorsqu’une idée surgit dans son esprit. Son visage s’adoucit et elle sourit.

— Tu me sembles jaloux, Stiles.

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme d’ouvrir et de refermer sa bouche à plusieurs reprises, tel un poisson hors de l’eau.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Un rire cristallin s’échappa des lèvres de la Banshee et Stiles avait juste envie d’attraper ce rire pour le lui faire ravaler. Et si, c’était tout à fait possible d’attraper un rire. N’allez pas chercher la p’tite bête, bon sang !

— Bien sûr que je sais de quoi je parle, répliqua la rousse, un sourcil haussé.

— Bien évidemment que non.

— Bien évidemment que si. Et je peux tout te résumer en six mots : t’as le béguin pour Peter. »

Stiles gonfla les joues. Il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine dans une posture défensive.

— C’est l’hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! On est dans le même bateau, toi et moi !

Le sourire de Lydia vacilla mais elle se reprit bien vite. Elle plissa ses yeux d’émeraude et s’avança d’un pas vers son nouvel ennemi.

— Peut-être, concéda-t-elle. Seulement, moi, j’ai une chance. Ce qui n’est clairement pas ton cas.

— Quoi ? Je vois pas pourquoi t’aurais plus de chance que moi ! Il m’a déjà dit qu’il m’aimait bien !

Lydia renifla avec dédain.

— Ça ne veut rien dire ! Et puis, il m’a embrassée.

— Embrassée ? Toi ? Laisse-moi rire !

— Si ! C’était dans la saison 2 ! Certes, le baiser s’est quelque peu… mal terminé. Mais nous nous sommes tout de même embrassés !

Un rire s’échappa des lèvres de Stiles.

— Désolé de casser ton délire, ma chère, mais c’était une _putain_ d’illusion !

— Bien sûr que non !

— Bien sûr que si !

— Bien sûr que non ! Tu as tooooooort !

— Non, j’ai toujours raison !

— Bien !

— Bien !

Ils se firent face, prêts à en venir aux mains.

— On verra qui parviendra à sortir avec lui, alors ! s’écria Lydia, rouge de colère. Et que la guerre commence !

— Que le meilleur gagne !

* * *

 

Allison Argent était connue pour être… eh bien, une chasseuse, surtout. Elle n’était pas mauvaise élève (elle était même plutôt bien classée dans la plupart des matières) et s’avérait une sportive hors pair. Cependant, dès lors que l’on parlait des Argent, et donc d’Allison, il y avait toujours le même mot qui revenait dans les esprits : « chasseuse ». Car la famille Argent était spécialisée dans la chasse aux loups-garous et que tous avaient été spectateurs de la dextérité et du travail acharné dont la jeune femme faisait preuve. Plusieurs membres de la meute se demandaient encore comme une chasseuse comme elle avait fini par intégrer leur groupe. Parce que, ne nous voilons pas la face, une chasseuse de loups-garous dans une meute de lycanthropes, c’était assez ironique.

En cet après-midi ensoleillé, les membres de la meute se trouvaient dans le loft de Derek. Contrairement aux fois précédentes, la salle était fraîche et un agréable courant d’air caressait leur peau dénudée. Une chance que Derek ait accepté leur cadeau parce que, s’il avait refusé cette climatisation…

Allison écoutait presque religieusement la discussion qui les animait, à savoir les nouveaux zombies récemment apparus. Non parce qu’évidemment, il n’y en avait pas assez. Autant attendre que les zombies se soient joyeusement multipliés, n’est-ce pas ? Et puis, comme on dit : plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

Alors que Peter s’apprêtait à prendre la parole, Isaac lui coupa l’herbe sous le pied comme s’il n’existait pas. Trop surprise, Allison ne remarqua pas l’indignation peinte sur les visages de Stiles et Lydia.

— Il me semble que Peter était sur le point de parler, dit-elle d’un calme olympien.

Isaac haussa un sourcil avant de croiser les bras contre son torse… ou plutôt contre son écharpe encombrante.

— Ah bon ? fit-il, indifférent. C’est marrant, je l’avais pas entendu…

— Ne fais pas l’idiot, s’agaça Lydia alors que Stiles approuvait d’un grand « VOILÀ ! ».

Isaac usa de son regard le plus noir pour tenter de tuer la rousse et l’humain d’un simple coup d’œil mais, malheureusement pour lui, il échoua. Allison, quant à elle, les ignorait, bien trop indignée pour s’occuper de ces deux-là qui étaient étrangement d’accord pour défendre Peter. Si elle avait davantage prêté attention à ces petits détails, cela lui aurait épargné maints problèmes dans un futur… plutôt proche.

— Tu devrais laisser parler Peter. Ce n’est pas parce qu’il a tué plusieurs personnes que ses paroles n’ont aucun intérêt.

Peter lui adressa un regard de remerciement et Lydia et Stiles grincèrent des dents de conserve, loin de se réjouir de voir une autre personne qu’eux gagner un de ces regards si précieux de la part du lycanthrope.

— Merci Allison, (nouveaux grincements de la part du fils Stilinski et de la fille Martin). Alors, où en étais-je ? Ah oui…

Et Peter s’exprima, ignorant volontairement le regard noir d’Isaac et involontairement ceux de deux autres personnes.

* * *

 

— C’est une blague.

C’était une question rhétorique, Allison en avait bien conscience. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder Stiles et Lydia comme si la folie s’était emparée d’eux pour ne laisser que des miettes de ces amis qu’Allison avait un jour connus.

— Non, ce n’est pas une blague. Nous avons même décidé que le meilleur d’entre nous gagnerait le cœur de Peter, déclara Lydia.

Stiles s’empressa d’ajouter :

— C’est pourquoi on aimerait savoir si tu…

— Stop stop stop ! s’écria Allison. Vous êtes malades ? Jamais je n’aimerai une personne comme Peter !

Aussi incroyable que ce fût, les soufflements de soulagement de Stiles et de Lydia lui donna des frissons. Elle ne savait ni comment réagir, ni quoi dire, et elle se sentait affreusement mal dans cette situation. Comment pouvait-elle rester de marbre alors que sa meilleure amie et le meilleur ami de son ex venaient de lui annoncer qu’ils avaient tous les deux un crush monumental pour l’ancien Alpha ? Surtout que…

Elle poussa un profond soupir.

— Écoutez, vous n’avez aucun souci à vous faire, je ressens absolument rien pour Peter. Par contre… vous devriez laisser tomber.

— Laisser tomber ? Mais pourquoi ? s’écria Stiles, scandalisé.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Allison ? intervint Lydia, les mains sur les hanches.

Allison roula des yeux avant de répondre :

— Ce gars est un tueur ! Un sérial killer ! Dois-je vous rappeler toutes les personnes qui ont péri sous ses griffes acérées ? Mieux vaut rester loin d’un type de ce genre.

Stiles et Lydia la contemplèrent un long moment avant d’échanger un regard de connivence.

— Je te ferai remarquer que tu l’as défendu, nota Stiles en examinant pensivement ses ongles parfaitement manucurés (si si).

— Il a tout à fait raison ! ajouta Lydia en fronçant les sourcils. Alors ? Qu’as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

Allison écarquilla les yeux et observa tour à tour la Banshee et l’ancien Nogitsune. De jolies rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues. Elle se tourna et prit les jambes à son cou, disparaissant en moins de temps qu’il en fallait pour dire « Peter ».

Stiles et Lydia clignèrent des yeux avant de prendre conscience qu’ils n’avaient absolument rien compris à ce qu’il venait de se passer.

* * *

 

Lydia était en apparence occupée à manger avec Stiles. Parce que, voyez-vous, depuis le début des hostilités, ils avaient décidé d’un accord tacite de rester le plus souvent possible l’un aux côtés de l’autre, se collant afin d’être sûr que l’autre n’aille pas déclarer sa flamme à Peter Hale. Mais voilà, tout cela n’était qu’une apparence. En réalité, Stiles échafaudait un plan pour offrir des tulipes bleues à Peter (il avait récemment appris que le lycan adorait ces fleurs) tandis que Lydia cherchait à lui cuisiner un dîner romantique de rêve (elle avait déjà prévu de faire un Saint-Honoré aux fraises(1) qui était, selon des sources sûres, le dessert préféré du loup. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à trouver un plat principal, une boisson et une entrée et la tâche s’avérait fastidieuse mais non moins alléchante). Ils étaient tellement imprégnés dans leurs réflexions qu’ils ne remarquèrent pas Danny s’approcher et poser son plateau à côté des leurs.

— Salut ! dit-il en s’installant, les faisant sursauter.

— NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ? s’exclamèrent-ils en chœur, ce qui était plutôt étrange à voir.

Danny grimaça. Il eut un petit sourire penaud.

— Désolé, je voulais pas vous faire peur.

— Encore heureux ! soupira Lydia alors que Stiles ronchonnait dans son coin.

Les deux retournèrent à leur occupation première, à savoir manger en ignorant les regards étranges du reste de la meute pendant qu’ils échafaudaient leur plan de séduction.

— Dites, fit Danny, s’attirant des regards noirs et des soupirs énervés de la part des deux autres.

— Quoi ? l’attaqua directement Stiles.

— Eh bien… je voulais juste savoir…

— Accouche, ordonna Lydia en ouvrant un nouveau livre de recettes.

Oui, elle s’était rendue dans le réfectoire avec une trentaine de livres pour trouver LE repas idéal.

Vraisemblablement intimidé, Danny sembla sur le point d’abandonner sa demande lorsqu’un regard noir de la part de Stiles l’en dissuada : il avait commencé, il devait finir. Ainsi, il prit une profonde inspiration et se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

— Est-ce que Peter Hale est célibataire ?

Stiles et Lydia reposèrent lentement leurs couverts (et leurs livres ou autres babioles) avant de croiser leurs bras, fixant de leurs yeux noirs la silhouette d’un Danny qui aurait donné n’importe quoi pour disparaître sous la table. Voire même sous la terre. Loin, loin. Le noyau terrestre semblait être une bonne destination.

— Oui, répondit Lydia, ne lâchant pas le pauvre jeune homme du regard.

— Oh, dit Danny, un peu ragaillardi. Et… il est gay ?

— Pourquoi ?

La question de Stiles fusa si vite que Danny hésita une longue minute avant de répondre.

— Eh bien, voilà… Puisqu’il est célibataire, vous pensez que vous pourriez lui parler… de moi ?

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? s’enquit Stiles, méfiant.

— Il aimerait qu’on lui arrange un coup avec Peter, lui souffla Lydia.

— Oh ! s’écria le fils Stilinski en comprenant. Il en est hors de question.

— Mais pourquoi ? s’enquit Danny, agacé par leur attitude.

— Parce que c’est comme ça. Et ne pose pas de question, répliqua Lydia, les sourcils froncés et le regard noir. Et sache, _mon ami,_ que si tu souhaites séduire Peter, tu auras de gros soucis à te faire. À ta place, je ne sortirais même plus de chez moi. Ou alors bien accompagné. Très bien accompagné. Et si tu veux mon avis, on ne l’est jamais assez.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Lydia et Stiles se levèrent et s’en allèrent tous les deux, laissant un Danny estomaqué.

Les deux compères étaient certains d’avoir réussi à éliminer une menace avant même qu’elle n’ait pu montrer le bout de son nez et ils s’en réjouirent.

* * *

 

Ce jour-là, Stiles avait décidé de sonner chez Peter pour lui offrir un bouquet composé de magnifiques tulipes bleues. Il avait eu un mal fou à les trouver mais il était heureux de pouvoir _enfin_ les offrir au lycanthrope.

Il sonna à la porte de l’oncle de Derek et Peter ne tarda pas ouvrir et… et Stiles manqua de s’étouffer dans sa salive. Peter n’avait pas fini de boutonner sa chemise. Quelques gouttes de sueur (ou vestige d’une récente douche ?) se baladaient sur son front et sur son torse alors que Stiles gardait les yeux fixés sur cette magnifique peau qui se trouvait à à peine quelques centimètres de lui.

— Stiles ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

Peter cligna des yeux, surpris de voir Stiles devant sa porte, un bouquet de tulipes à la main.

— Bonjour, Peter ! J’ai trouvé par hasard ces fleurs et j’ai décidé de te les offrir. Ça te fait plaisir, n’est-ce pas ?

Peter loucha sur les tulipes avant de regarder Stiles d’un air qui aurait facilement pu être traduit par _« Mais mon pote, quelle quantité de cocaïne as-tu sniffé avant de ramener ton cul dans mon antre ? »_

— Très certainement, répondit-il malgré tout.

La politesse, c’est important. D’autant plus lorsqu’on a à notre compteur plusieurs victimes. Un tueur poli valait toujours mieux qu’un tueur grossier.

Stiles avança davantage la main, obligeant le loup à se saisir du bouquet. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, Peter resta immobile, les fleurs à la main, ne sachant vraisemblablement pas comment réagir.

— Alors ? Tu ne m’invites pas à entrer ? s’enquit Stiles en lui adressant un clin d’œil malicieux.

Peter grimaça.

— Euh… c’est-à-dire que… ça peut attendre plus tard ? Je suis _vraiment très_ _occupé,_ là…

— Vraiment ?

Peter inspira profondément. Il se força à sourire.

— Écoute Stiles, je suis content que tu m’aies offert ces fleurs mais là, tout de suite, je ne peux pas t’inviter chez moi. Une autre fois, promis. OK ?

Un grand sourire étira les zygomatiques de l’humain.

— OK, ça marche !

Il claqua un baiser sur la joue d’un Peter déboussolé. Stiles partit et l’ancien Alpha resta quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte, silencieux, avant de rire et de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

 

Quelques jours plus tard, Peter courait à en perdre haleine dans la forêt. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait reçu un message alarmant de la part de Lydia. D’après la jolie rousse, un zombie venait d’entrer chez elle et il ne pouvait décidemment pas rester chez lui en sachant que la Banshee courait un danger (tandis que lui courait vers le danger. La nuance, la nuanceeee !). Lorsqu’il parvint chez les Martin, il fut surpris de constater que les lieux étaient calmes. Inquiet, il ouvrit la porte et s’avança dans le salon. Que ferait-il si la jeune femme était morte avant son arrivée ?

Mais quelques lumières lui enlevèrent toute son inquiétude et il afficha une mine fatiguée.

— Salut, Peter ! dit Lydia en levant élégamment son verre de vin rouge. J’ai préparé un _délicieux_ repas. Si tu es sage, tu auras même le droit à un Saint-Honoré aux fraises.

Peter soupira et s’assit sur la chaise qui faisait face à celle de Lydia. Tant qu’à faire, autant manger, histoire qu’il ne soit pas venu pour rien.

oOo

Rien ne s’était passé comme ils l’espéraient. Si Stiles avait échoué à s’inviter chez Peter, Lydia avait réussi à l’inviter chez elle. Pourtant, le loup avait profité d’un moment d’inattention de sa part (juste après qu’il eut fini sa part de dessert) pour s’enfuir. Après ces échecs, les deux ennemis s’étaient mis en tête de redoubler d’efforts mais ils avaient fini par avouer que toutes ces choses ne servaient à rien. Du coup, ils avaient décidé de se rendre directement chez Peter pour lui déclarer leur flamme et lui laisser du temps pour choisir avec lequel il accepterait de sortir (mais si Stiles et Lydia avaient fait la promesse de ne pas poursuivre leur concours, la jolie rousse s’était entraînée sur d’autres plats et le fils du shérif avait planté plusieurs tulipes dans son jardin).

Ils se retrouvaient tous les deux devant la porte de Peter. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de sonner et d’attendre. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que quelqu’un ne vienne ouvrir la porte, mais ce n’était pas Peter. Non. C’était une tout autre personne.

— Stiles ? Lydia ? fit l’homme qui reboutonnait sa chemise, les cheveux ébouriffés.

La Banshee et l’humain écarquillèrent les yeux.

— Mais… mais qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? s’enquit Stiles, perdu.

— Oh mon dieu…, souffla Lydia, figée. Oh mon dieu, Stiles…

Celui-ci se tourna vers sa concurrente.

— Quoi ? interrogea-t-il, le visage aussi pâle que celui de la jeune fille.

Mais Lydia l’ignora. Elle pointa un doigt vers la personne devant eux.

— Tu… toi… avec Peter… ?

La personne rougit, ouvrit la bouche mais fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

— C’est pas vrai ! s’exclama Stiles, les yeux écarquillés alors que la réalité le frappait de plein fouet.

Lydia lui tapota l’épaule jusqu’à ce que Stiles se soit tourné vers elle.

— La traîtresse ! s’exclama la Banshee. Elle _savait_!

Elle n’avait pas besoin de prononcer le nom de la traîtresse, Stiles voyait parfaitement de qui elle parlait. Après tout, pourquoi Allison avait-elle été aussi étrange lorsqu’ils lui avaient avoué leur béguin commun ?

— Elle nous a menti parce qu’elle… parce qu’elle savait que _son père couchait avec Peter !_ s’écria Stiles en faisant de grands gestes avec ses main, manquant donner un coup au pauvre Christopher Argent qui leur faisait face.

— Stiles, mon ami, dit Lydia d’une voix doucereuse. Je te propose qu’on aille lui régler son compte, à cette garce !

— Je te suis ! répondit Stiles avant de suivre Lydia qui partait.

Une fois les deux adolescents disparus, une voix résonna derrière Chris.

— C’étaient qui ?

— Stiles et Lydia. Ils sont vraiment bizarres…

Peter poussa un soupir théâtral avant d’attraper le chasseur par les hanches pour le coller contre son corps.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire…, soupira le loup avant de poursuivre, un sourire coquin aux lèvres : Dis-moi, ça te dirait de poursuivre ce qu’on avait commencé ?

Le chasseur sourit, embrassa le lycanthrope et ferma la porte derrière eux.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait dans la tête des adolescents mais il décida de ne pas s’en occuper. Peut-être plus tard. Pour l’heure, il avait un loup-garou à satisfaire.

 

* * *

 

 (1)Merci TheCrasy pour l’idée du dessert préféré de Peter xD


End file.
